1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling guide unit that guides a movable element to be moved in a mechanism such as a machine tool or industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art linear motion rolling guide unit is composed of a track rail in which a track is formed in the lengthwise direction, a slider that slides over this track rail, and a plurality of rolling elements that are arranged and contained in a rolling element circulating path formed within this slider, which bear the load of the slider on the track rail by rolling over the above-mentioned track.
The track rail of this linear motion rolling guide unit is typically mounted on the bed of a machine tool and so forth, and a workpiece and so forth is placed on the slider. This linear motion rolling guide unit is then used so as to change the position of the workpiece and so forth by movement of the slider.
In addition, lubrication is continuously supplied to the rolling elements so as to maintain smooth sliding motion.
In the case where the above-mentioned linear motion rolling guide unit is, for example, incorporated as a portion of a machine that performs welding work in the production process of automobiles and so forth, if metal particles (spatter) that are scattered as a result of arc welding and so forth adhere to the track rail, these metal particles end up impairing normal operation of the slider. Consequently, although scrapers provided on the end of the slider were used in the prior art to remove metal particles and so forth that are scattered, sufficient results were still unable to be obtained.